


Do To Me

by Lafyel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafyel/pseuds/Lafyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren contemplates how his relationship with Levi started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, determinederen (spookydeterminederen till halloween is over)

Eren for the life of him can’t remember when it started, or really what led up to it. He knows that if he spent enough time analyzing every given moment then he could figure it out, that he could see exactly when Levi started to look at him different, when he started responding differently.

But…

Maybe it’s always been like that, like this…

Well, not quite like  _this_ , it had to have developed along the way. He wasn’t always attracted to the Corporal, he wasn’t so willing in the past. Eren hums to himself, brow furrowing as he thinks.

He stares down at his dinner, at the soup and bread and tries to think about what led up to it.

Except he’s at a loss.

Eren picks his spoon up and stirs the cloudy, milky liquid.

He remembers just being himself, just being around Levi, helping him clean, obeying his command, doing as he was told, a good solider. He remembers Hanji giggling at his compliance to clean, saying it was cute how eager he was to help the man.

Eren lifts his spoon, sips the liquid from it, not particularly tasting it.

Maybe that’s when it started, when Hanji pointed it out, said it to them direct.

"You are just darling with your crush on the Corporal!"

Eren drops his spoon then, remembers Levi watching them that day, remembers the blush that spread from his cheeks down to the back of his neck, tinting his ears this lovely rouge.

"Don’t make a mess brat." Levi says from across the table, eyes piercing, demanding.

Eren nods, sheepish and cheeks a faint red.

It had been less than a week after Hanji said that to him, to  _them_ , that it happened for the first time.

Physical contact, a kiss.

Eren was brought back to Levi after doing a test with Hanji, a knowing smile on her face. Levi hadn’t said anything, had just led him down to the basement where his room was.

That’s when it happened, in between the lamps, in the dark section. Levi had turned around, had shocked Eren with his abrupt movements.

Had leaned up just enough to press a kiss to his chapped lips.

And Eren had made this sound that Levi teases him about to this day, a keening needy sound in the back of his throat.

Eren lifts his bowl of soup to his face and starts to drink it. He tries to hide his blush behind the dish in the dim light. Levi kicks him from under the table, disgusted at his lack of manners.

Their first kiss had been short and fleeting and Levi had locked him in right after that.

And from that point on it continued.

Behind Petra’s back Levi would turn, press his lips to Eren’s, make the boy flush red, and then turn back, like nothing had happened at all.

It became like a game, in the most open of places they’d kiss and Eren would be left blushing and wanting more, always wanting more. He decided he wanted to get back at Levi, wanted to make the man smile and blush just like he did to him.

And so he pushed the shorter man up against the wall and kissed him hard and rough and needy. Levi had given him this look, eyes flashing and a small smirk teasing at the corners of his lips.

"Is that how it’s going to be,  _Eren_?” And his voice had been low, soft and had this note that made the boy weak in the knees.

Levi had kissed him behind Erwin’s back the next day, with a lick of tongue against his lips, a promise of more to come.

Eren could only make this sound, high pitched and begging, face turning bright red. Erwin had turned around, stared at him curiously for a moment before looking at Levi and continuing on with their conversation.

That night when Levi walked Eren down to the basement he tugged on his shirt, pulled him close, kissed him long and hard. Eren felt his legs grow weak when they parted, head spinning from the lack of oxygen.

Levi just smirked, nudged the boy into his room and over to his bed. He kissed him again, licked at his lips, hands on his shoulders and in his hair, pushing him back.

Eren sets his bowl down, does his best not to look at Levi, except he feels him nudge against his leg. He looks up and Levi is smirking at him across the table, like he knows what he’s thinking about. 

His ears burn at the thought, leg tingling from the touch.

That night had been the first time they did more than kiss, had been the first time Eren got to touch and hold the man that made his head spin and his mind shut down. He remembers the kisses to his neck, the hands on his hips, tugging and urging him to move.

And Eren found himself sitting atop the older man, pants tight and heart beating too fast. Levi’s lips had been a bright red from too much kissing, plump and swollen and Eren wanted to see it more often.

He leaned down, shifted his weight so that he pressed down on Levi and the man made a soft sound, pleased, pupils blown with lust. Eren had bit his neck, felt hands on his backside, pushing and -

"You’re such a pervert," Levi says, standing up from the table, ignoring the looks his squad members give him. He walks past Eren, fingers brushing over the back of his neck, teasing and light.

Eren stands abruptly and follows the man out of the dining hall.

Eren had moaned, for the first time, loud, much too loud, as Levi held him in place and ground against him. He remembers feeling like his head was going to burst, like his lungs weren’t working right, that he couldn’t get enough oxygen. And then Levi had started to tug his pants open, pulled his belt off and slid his hands inside. Eren trembled as his ass was grabbed, as he was directed to move, to grind his hips against Levi’s.

It felt too good, and Eren moaned again fingers grabbing at the man’s biceps, forehead pressed against his shoulder.

"I want to fuck you." Levi said into his ear, fingers spreading his ass.

Eren steps into the hall and looks around, frowns when he doesn’t see the other. He jumps when hands are slipped around his hips, a kiss pressed to his neck.

"Th-they’ll see us," Eren hisses, turns to look Levi at.

The man just smirks at him, starts pushing him towards the wall.

"What were you thinking about just now?" He asks, voice low and teasing.

“I-I’m sorry?” Eren squawks, face tinting red in the dim lighting. He glances at the door that leads to the dining room, prays that no one finishes their meal soon. Levi leans in, lightly nuzzles the boy’s ear, speaks softly against the shell. “What were you thinking about just now,  _Eren_?”

He trembled at the man’s words, mewling at the hands gripping his ass, hips jerking forward at the very idea.

“Please…” He breathed out, voice airy and broken. Eren moved his hands along Levi’s chest, fingers tugging at his shirt. “Please…” He practically begged.

And Levi grinned – smirked, smiled, lips stretching.

And Eren remembers being on his back, head spinning as his clothes were removed, as Levi kissed every inch of his body, muttering obscene things against his skin.

“I’m going to fuck you till you can’t remember your own name.”

“I-I wasn’t thinking about anything in particular…” Eren tries, hopes that some part of Levi won’t press the issue. But he knows better, he knows Levi too well now. He feels his ear being licked, and he bites his bottom lip, makes a soft sound in his throat.

“Eren…” Levi’s voice is dark and sinister, his arousal and amusement clearly leaking into it.

“I… I was thinking about you.” The boy tries, can feel Levi’s hands rubbing at his hips.

“And what else?”

Eren learned a long time ago that Levi likes words, that he likes speaking and is vulgar, obscene at best. He learned that the man gets off at making him talk, making him say what he’s thinking and what he’s imagining.

The first finger pushed inside him was weird and made him squirm. Levi had made this sound in response, eyes dark and watching as he worked it about. He looked back up at Eren, pushed in deep and smirked in response. “You look good like this.” He said.

The second finger was pushed in at that and Eren had to grab at the sheets, knees trembling. He felt exposed and open and it wasn’t anything he was expecting. Levi was saying the strangest things to him, praising him for once and it made him dizzy.

“So good.” Levi kissed the inside of his knee, pushed his fingers in deeper, licked at the skin. “Such a tight ass.”

And he started to kiss down the inside of Eren’s leg, nipping at the tender flesh farther up.

Eren was shaking by the time the man licked him, flat tongue, base to tip.

“Levi…” He breathed out, back arching.

“I was thinking about our first time…” Eren glances back at the door, feels a bit panicked and aroused at the same time.

“And what else? Answer and I’ll make you feel amazing.”  The hands rubbing at his hips slowly inch back, start to rub up and down his backside. Eren closes his eyes, tries to school his voice when he speaks, says what he knows Levi wants. “I was thinking about you fucking me raw.” He swallows, feels the gentle kiss placed to the corner of his lips, chaste.

And obscene because it’s Levi and Levi is obscene when it comes to sex and Eren.

He moans, body begging for more as he reaches for the man’s arms, needs him to keep standing.

“Such a good boy,” Levi leans back, takes Eren’s hand and leads him down the hall.

Levi licked him again and again, sucking at the base, fingers pushing in deeper and with more ease now. The third finger stung just a bit and it made Eren squeeze his eyes shut, nervous and embarrassed.

“Look how good you’re being.” He said to him, pushing in nice and slow. “Your ass is so hot and begging for me now, isn’t it?”

Eren can’t speak, doesn’t open his mouth because every time he does he gasps and moans out, resigned to nodding his head in response, frantic and dick throbbing from the attention. Levi licked him again, slowly pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in, watching as the boy squirmed below him.

“I think that’s enough.” He said, pulling his fingers out, leaving Eren with this empty sensation, body throbbing. Green eyes slipped shut, head tilting back at the lull in stimulation. The bed shifted, Levi standing and Eren turning to look at him, watching as the man removed his pants.

Eren’s back hits the wall with lips pressed against his own. There’s a hand pulling at his belt, tugging it open and undoing the fly. He whimpers into the kiss, hands tugging at Levi’s shirt, pushing and pulling the man. He can’t make up his mind, can’t decide if he wants him to continue or to stop.

His neck is licked and Eren tilts his head back, submissive as his pants are undone, as they sag low on his hips. “W-what can I do for you…” He breathes out, tangles his fingers in Levi’s hair. The man smirks against his neck, bites down hard. He presses against Eren’s shoulders, pushes him down to his knees.

“Show me what you’ve learned.”

Eren can feel his face heat up, and he nods, eager to please the man before him. He fumbles with his belt and zipper, tugs his pants down. He leans up, noses at Levi’s arousal, licks at it through his boxers. There’s fingers in his hair, tugging gently, urging him on, “…such a good view…” Levi hums, and Eren slips his fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers, tugs them down teasing.

Because Eren likes to tease as much as he likes Levi teasing him.

Eren arched his back as Levi leaned over him, face flushed. He bit his lips, wanted to moan and yet the man hadn’t even touched him. “Look at you,” Levi said in a low tone, in his ear, “You’re trembling and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed because yes, he was trembling. His snapped open when his thigh was touched, when his legs were spread farther apart. Levi was looking down between their bodies, amusement written all over his face. “I’m not going to stop if you cum when I enter you.” He said, licking at Eren’s chest, tongue rolling over a nipple.

“I won’t!” Eren gasped out, hips jumping up just a little.

“So ready for this aren’t you?” Levi leaned back, hands rubbing over the other’s hips. He leaned down, kissed at the boy’s navel, fingers wrapping around his wrists.

And then Eren is pulled up, Levi rearranging their positions.

The brunette blinked as he knelt over the older man, body on display with his legs spread, knee on either side of the others hips. He moved to lean back, to sit on his haunches when he realized why their positions were flipped. Eren’s face colored a deep red as Levi’s cock rubbed against his ass.

Eren’s lips are a lovely deep red, swollen from use as he sucks down Levi’s dick, pressing his nose against the dark curly hair. There’s a groan of approval above him and it makes his head spin as he sucks, slowly pulls back. His hands are resting lightly against the man’s hips, fingers trembling ever so slightly. He wants more, want’s a lot more but he knows better.

Patience is a virtue.

He lets the man’s dick slip from between his lips as he swallows down the saliva in his mouth. Eren licks at the tip, kisses down the shaft and sucks at the skin there. His head is stroked, petted lovingly, and he looks up.

“You’re doing so good.” Levi says, fingers trailing down to Eren’s mouth, running lightly over his bottom lip. “So swollen and used.” The brunette groans at the words, licks at Levi’s fingers, and the man makes a low sound in his throat. He kneels down on the ground, hands slipping over Eren’s hips and into the back of his pants, squeezing his ass.

“Want me to fuck you now?” He breathes out against the boy’s mouth, pressing their hips together.

Eren nods, forgets how to speak for a moment at the pressure on his dick.

“I’m sorry was that a no?” Levi teases, leaning back just an inch.

“N-No!” Eren tilts his head down, forehead resting against the man’s shoulder. “F-fuck me now, please?” He says in a shaky tone. His ass is squeezed again, causing his hands to shoot up and grab at Levi’s sleeves. The man hums in response, moves to brush against Eren’s entrance with the finger he just licked.

“Please fuck me hard…”

“Of course.”

Eren can feel the dark blush burning on his cheeks as he started to sink down. His eyes trying to look anywhere but Levi’s face as the head slipped in. He felt strangely loose and open and  _slick_  from the lube. Levi leaned up a little, hands slipping around his ass, holding him up a little. Eren glanced at his face, licked his lips at the red coloring the man’s cheeks. He pushed himself down a little lower, and yeah he liked the sound Levi made, liked the slight burning as he was stretched.

And then he just dropped himself down, gasped half from the pain, half from what Levi was pressing against inside him.

“Fuck-!” The man hissed, dropping back on the bed, hips jutting up.

And Eren moaned, body curling in, hands pressing against Levi’s abs for support.

Levi closed his eyes, swallowed down a sound in his throat as Eren started to tremble on him. “Feel good?” He asked, voice thick and deep and it made the boy moan in response, loud and begging. Hands were moved to his thighs, rubbing and soothing and Eren nodded in response, head fuzzy from too many sensations running rampant.

“Lift up.” Levi said, gave a light squeeze to the others legs. The brunette shook his head no in response, eyes squeezed shut. He opened his mouth, to say something, but all that came out was a broken gasp, a lovely sound that made Levi pulse inside him.

“Lift. Up.”

“I-If I do – Mnh!” Eren gasped, head tilting back as the man pushed his hips up against him.

“Do it or I’ll make you do it.” Levi tilted his head to the side, eyes dark and pupils blown from lust. He propped his body up on his elbows, stared at Eren.

The boy bit his bottom lip and slowly lifted up, felt the man’s dick slide almost out of him, dropped himself back down.

“F-fuck!” Eren gasped, body tingling.

He lifted himself up again and dropped back down, moaned when the man was fully seated inside him.  “I-I can’t-again!” Eren gasped, eyes watering and body shaking.

“Yes you can.” Levi gritted out through his teeth, needing more, wanting to flip the brunette onto his back already but also wanting to have his fun. He slid his legs up, bent his knees giving the other something to hold onto, waited patiently.

Eren whimpered a little as he braced himself on the man’s knees and lifted himself up, dropped back down. He did this for almost a minute, muscles twitching and cock leaking between his legs. Levi groaned beneath him, a smirk slipping onto his face.

“You’re doing so good.” He said, trailing a finger through the clear precum dripping down Eren’s dick. “You look so good riding me.” Levi sat up, slowly bringing his legs underneath him, holding the brunette in place, until he was flat on his back. “Now it’s my turn.”

Eren lets out a puff of air, stretches his arms out along the stone wall, knees spread and pants tight around his thighs. He really wishes Levi had taken him to a room, knows that his knees are going to hurt later. He squeezes his eyes shut, can feel it then, and it makes him twitch.

The lick against him, against his entrance.

He makes a light sound in his throat, hands grabbing at the stone wall, legs trying to spread farther apart. Levi licks him again, thumbs spreading his cheeks open, pushes his tongue in just a little, teasing and – “Ah!” Eren presses his forehead against the wall, likes how cold it is against his heated skin.

“Look at you,” Levi says, sucking on a finger and pushing it in, slow. He pulls it out and replaces it with his tongue.

Eren bites his lips, doesn’t want to moan or scream in the halls, knows that it echoes.

“Your body is just begging for me.” Levi pushes his finger back in, leans over Eren, licks at his ear. “Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes!” Eren pushes back against the finger inside him, wishes for more. “Please, Levi – more…” he pants out.

The finger is slipped out and pushed in again, teasing. “More?” Levi questions, cocky. “How much more?” Eren turns his head, tries to look at the man behind him. He pushes back on the finger, makes a needy sound, soft and not nearly loud enough for Levi.

The finger is slipped out and Eren’s ass is slapped, a nice red mark appearing after.

“Say it.” The man pulls a small bottle from his pocket on his jacket. He pops the cap, drips some of the liquid down onto his fingers.

“I want your dick Levi…” Eren says, face burning with a dark blush.

His entrances is licked again, teasing as the tongue is pushed in, and he grabs at the stone walls, back arching. “L-Levi!” He gasps, because it’s almost too much, almost because the tongue is replaces with two fingers, slick and –

Eren has to bite down on his tongue to keep from begging loudly, hits his head a little too harsh against the wall. Levi pushes the fingers in, stretching the muscle with ease. He runs his free hand up the boys back, tugs at his hair. “How much do you need?”

The brunette moans as his head is tugged back, tilts his hips and raises his ass, silently begging for more.

“How. Much?” Levi grits out through his teeth, pushes his fingers in, deep.

“I-I’m good!” Eren manages to gasp out. His hair’s released and he presses his head against the stones, slick now with his sweat. The hall is almost silent for a second, almost because Eren is breathing heavily, loud as his hips are grabbed. He’s tugged back from the wall, far enough so that he he’s an arm’s length away and won’t hit his head.

And then Levi is pushing into him, slick and hot and hard.

Eren bites at the collar of his jacket, tries to muffle his moan as he leans his head against the floor.

He couldn’t think straight as Levi pulled out and shoved himself back in, he just gasped, mouth open as a strangled sound came out. The man smirked above him, pulling out and shoving himself back in. Levi gripped Eren’s hips, lifted him up a little, guessing the angle from before, pulled out and pushed back in.

“AH!” Eren’s back arched and his legs twitched.

“There, that’s what you were hitting.” Levi said, slowly and teasingly fucking the boy below him. “It’s your prostate. Feels good when I fuck you like this right? Pressing right into it.” He pushed in again, held the squirming boy against his hips.

Eren moaned, fingers gripping at the sheets as he trembled from the sensations. He stared up at Levi, watched as the man blinked as he thrust back into him. “L-Levi…” He breathed out, head spinning. “I-I can’t…”

“Not. Yet.”

He fucked into him again and again and Eren was shivering, trembling each time his prostate was hit. His toes were curling as he wrapped his legs around Levi, back arching and silent breathy moans were coming out.

“Please!” Eren gasped, tears starting to leak out.

“Feels that good?” Levi asked, shoving himself in hard, holding the squirming boy on his dick for a second.

The brunette nodded, hand reaching for his leaking cock.

“Do it and I won’t fuck you again.” Levi glared down at the other, watched his hand shoot back up. “You’re going to cum from my cock up your ass.”

Eren nodded in response, hands gripping the sheets again.

And Levi fucked him, pulled out and pushed back in hard and fast, loving the way Eren trembled and moaned beneath him. His eyes started to cross and he had to blink back the sensations, the orgasm creeping up his spin.  “…ha…Eren… cum, you can cum now…” He said, pushing in deep slow and teasing.

“Y-you-Ah-mnh! You too!” Eren reached up, pulling Levi down towards him, kissing him messily. The man pushed in again, groaned into the kiss and Eren twitched beneath him, spurting up his chest, white and thick.

Levi pulled out and pushed back in two more times, eyes turned down at watching Eren’s dick as he oozed out just a little bit more, before cumming himself, thrusting in deep and holding the spent boy on him.

Eren’s head is spinning as he moans into the fabric he has bunched in his mouth. He pushes his hips back, loves the sensation of Levi filling him, loves feeling stretched and loose and used. His hair is tugged, head yanked back and he gasps, broken into the hall.

“Don’t fucking gag yourself.” Levi hisses, pushing hard. “I want to hear you moan.”

The brunette whimpers at the words, shoves himself back down on the man’s dick. “T-they’ll h-hear!” He gasps out, a particularly hard thrust pushing him closer to the wall.

“Don’t fucking care.” Levi squeezes the boys hips, pulls him back onto him. “I’m going to cum in your ass too.” He breathes out, face flushed and head light. He swallows down a moan, licks his lips as Eren pushes himself back on him again. “And you’ll have to walk all the way back to the bathes with it leaking out.”

“L-Levi…” Eren gasps, presses his cheek against the floor, can feel the dirt sticking to his skin. “Please,” He says, voice trembling. He wants to cum, wants to stroke himself but knows better. He’s never allowed to, can only cum from being fucked.

“H-Harder!” Eren gasps out, pushing himself up off the floor and leaning back almost sitting on Levi’s lap. “Harder!” He says, voice less shaky.

Levi does just as he’s asked, starts fucking the brunette slow and hard, forehead pressing against his spine. He watches his dick slip in and out of Eren, has to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud.

And Eren makes this keening sound, broken and trembling in his throat, and Levi knows he’s about to cum. He pushes in, holds the boy’s hips in place and fucks him into oblivion, eyes squeezing shut as the muscles around him tighten. He bites down against Eren’s neck, the top of his spine as he cums inside him.

Their movements still and the brunette leans back, head light and body throbbing. He stares up at the ceiling, can feel himself slowly softening. There’s a light kiss pressed against his neck as hands are slowly unstuck from his hips.

“So good.” Levi breathes out, kisses his neck again. “So good.” He noses along the back of his ear, presses another kiss there.

“M-My ass hurts…” Eren says, eyes still shut and head tilted towards the ceiling.

“Go clean up and come to bed, I don’t want you to take more than an hour.” The man slowly eases himself out, watches a little bit of his cum leak out. He grins, knows that Eren is going to be tender and sore and –

“You’re sleeping in my room tonight too.”


End file.
